Swan's Love
by Crystalmaiden62
Summary: It's basically a Swan Princess or Swan Lake version to Aerith the Evenstar's To Dance Among the Skies. Just a little random thing we came up with by accident and slight changes will be made for her characters. Make sure to read her story before this.
1. Chapter 1

Blair, from Alone in Unova, walks by Crystalmaiden, noticing the author banging her head against the desk.

Blair: Okay, what's wrong now. I thought you'd be happy being it Christmas Eve.

Kncrystalmaiden: I am but I'm in the middle of putting in a new story on Fanfic.

Blair: Is it that one you've been working with Aerith The Evenstar?

Kncrystalmaiden: Yes, which reminds me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Armada, the Swan Princess or Swan Lake plot, nor do I own any of the OC characters. The OC characters belong to none other than my good friend Aerith the Evenstar. I've got her approval for this and she's editing this story.

Kncrystalmaiden: To get the story, read Aerith's story To Dance Among the Skies. It's in my favorites. And Merry Christmas and I hope not to have flames in my stocking.

Blair: Wasn't this both your ideas.

Kncrystalmaiden: Yeah, a happy accident but let's get started.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Once there lived a man and his wife who lived on the Planet Earth. Although they had good lives as well as worked with the government to preserve the peace between their world and those in outer space, they were sad for not having a child of their own. One day however, they were blessed with the birth of a healthy baby girl and they named her Valerie.

Many friends and family visited, wanting to see the new baby their friends have prayed for. Among them was Astera, a widow Transformer from the Planet Cybertron, and her son Jetfire. As Jetfire held the little infant in his servos, his mother realized something. Astera, seeing through her son, could tell that he had found his sparkmate in Valerie. Talking with Valerie's parents, they agreed that if Jetfire and Valerie were to marry, it would unite the two planets in peace. And after discussing this with the members of the peace ambassadors of both worlds they agreed to it as well; wanting to prove Transformers and Humans can become sparkmates. But unknown to them, an evil plot was forming in the mind of Sideways.

An evil transformer who wanted to start a war on the planet Cybertron. Alone, he didn't have much power even with his sidekick, Starscream, who was there thanks to a large debt he owed. Valerie's birth wasn't anything or real importance to him because he acquired a newfound power that could grant his wish of war to come true: the Lost Energon.

This rare yet dangerous Energon had only been legend and had powers to create, change, and destroy. But before he could finish his work on the Energon, his secret was found out and he and Starscream were arrested. Although both human and transformers believed that it would be best to either lock up or execute Sideways, the leaders of Earth and Cybertron agreed to only banish him to the farthest corner of the galaxy, where he could do no harm.

"This isn't the end. I will return and when that happens, I'll make sure both your worlds shall pay dearly." Sideways said darkly before he was sent away.

Everyone thought his punishment was too light for someone who wanted to start a war and now involving another planet in his destructive agenda. But as years passed, people began to forget Sideways and his threat. As for Jetfire and Valerie, she had been spending time with the mech and his mother due to the fact her parents kept traveling for peace meetings. Jetfire, being a transformer, couldn't age the same way as Valerie and was forced to watch her grow, along with her feeling for him. He found it hard not to be able to confess the feelings his spark had for her, seeing as his age was the equivalence to a twenty-seven year old and he wouldn't age for another thousand years. Still, he never tried to leave her side while she stayed with him and she was content with that.

In fact, she loved him too but just felt awkward about it. She was a human and he was a transformer, shortened to the size of a human due to a strange law her parents told her but she never understood. Still, they were very close to the point that Jetfire started calling her Skydancer, after her love for the sky and ballet. She could feel and communicate with Jetfire through their minds; which was the sign they were sparkmates, but they kept it a secret since by the time she was ten, news got out that their being together will result in their two world joining in ultimate peace. Then after fourteen years since Valerie was born, a party was to be held to celebrate the future peace of Earth and Cybertron on Earth. But like Jetfire and Valerie would do during events like this, they flew off somewhere to enjoy looking at the sky, Valerie's favorite pastime next to dancing.

"I just wish they wouldn't make such a big deal about us like this." Valerie said, with a sigh. "It's so suffocating to have all these people pressure us like this. I mean, I like you but I don't want to be forced into this."

"I know." Jetfire agreed, sitting up to get a better look at his blue eyed beauty. "You've noticed that our connection has been getting stronger these last few years."

"Yeah, I know what that means." Valerie said, blushing.

"Then when will you tell me we can bond?" Jetfire asked, causing Valerie to go crimson.

They had talked about this once a year since she turned ten but she didn't give him a straight answer. She knew she'd have to answer him but how she wasn't sure till now.

"Jetfire, I can't fully be your sparkmate yet. I'm only fourteen." She said as calmly as she could before looking at him. "But I promise, I will be your sparkmate when I'm old enough. For now, consider it dating." Jetfire looked shocked for a second but seemed to relax after thinking it over.

"Alright, I can wait a little longer." Jetfire said as Valerie smiled. "Thank you, my Skydancer." He cupped her cheek as she leaned into his touch. "Can you close your eyes for me?"

"Sure." She did so and soon felt lips covering hers. She knew it was Jetfire without even looking but she knew he was sensitive about his face. He always hid behind his mask but Valerie loved him either way.

"You can look now." Jetfire said after the kiss and Valerie looked up at him with the smile he loved so much.

"Thank you, Jetfire."

That night, Valerie had to return home even though her parents weren't there. She insisted that there was cleaning to do seeing as no one had been there in the last month since Valerie stayed with Astera and Jetfire while her parents were away.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Jetfire asked as Valerie entered the car her parents got with two drivers to escort her home. Jetfire, worried for his sparkmate, walked to the car, with his good friend Hoist.

"I told you, I'm just going home for the day to clean. I'll be back tomorrow night." She said before looking to Hoist. "Please stop him from doing anything reckless while I'm gone."

"Sure, he needs to do some training anyway." Hoist said as Valerie nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

Jetfire nodded and Valerie drove away, not knowing what was waiting for her on the road. As she drove down the road, she didn't notice a purple motorcycle coming close behind them.

"Soon, the war shall begin." A familiar voice said, gaining speed and skidding to a halt in front of the car, which had to react fast as to not hit the motorcycle.

"What's wrong?" Valerie asked as one the drivers got out just in time to see the motorcycle transforming into Sideways.

"Valerie, you need to stay inside." One of them said but then there was a scream and the door of the car was flung open and all that could be heard nearby was the sound of Valerie's scream.

A couple of miles away, Jetfire felt something wrong within his spark and told him one thing: Valerie was in trouble. It didn't help that his friends Hoist and Red Alert were there to see his sudden reaction.

"What's wrong?"

"Valerie's in trouble." He said before running off to transform. "Come on Red Alert, we don't have much time!"

"Jetfire, wait!" Red Alert shouted after the shuttle mechs as they transformed into vehicle mode and went off. Jetfire flew as fast as he could but when he saw the car that took Valerie away, it was close to destroyed. Its back doors were pulled off its hinges and the two drivers were on the ground looking very beat up. "What happened here?" Red Alert asked when he arrived.

"I don't know but check on these guys, they're in pretty bad shape." Jetfire ordered as Red Alert went to care for the nearest fallen driver.

"Jetfire..." The shuttle mechs looked down to see the driver near him was conscious but in pain.

"What happened? Where's Valerie?" Jetfire asked, getting to his side.

"She's gone, we were attacked by a giant transformer. Bigger than normal transformers are."

"What do you mean? A giant transformer? Did it take Valerie?" Jetfire asked but the drive lost consciousness. "Get these guys back to the base!"

"But what will you do?" Red Alert asked but Jetfire flew off before the medic mechs could stop him.

That night, Jetfire searched everywhere for his Skydancer but, alas, she was gone. Vanished with just only one hint: the Giant Transformer.

'I'll find you, Valerie.' He thought, feeling within his spark, sensing she was alive. 'I swear I'll find you.'

Meanwhile, hidden from sight, under the trees and behind a cluster of mountains, stood a castle of sorts. It was beautiful to the eye with a lake of crystal blue water and lush trees surrounding it with the castle behind it. Yet, the scene was sad for a single swan sat in the water, with its head held down in utter sadness as Sideways stared at it, smirking under his mask. His assistant, Starscream, wasn't too far off but he only felt a little guilt for the swan. Not far from the evil duo, were four travelers, two transformers and two boys; that had just lost their way.

"Now Valerie, it's not all bad. This reaction to the Energon should be a blessing to you. After all, now you can fly in the sky you've always loved." Sideways said as the swan glared at him. "And you won't be a swan all the time, it'll all change when the moon comes out."

The swan turned, now alert as the moonlight hit the waters of the lake and the water underneath the swan began to shine. Then, the water rose high over the swan in an array of light and color creating a beautiful sight to match the scenery, without Sideways of course. But once the light and water fell, inside wasn't the swan but Valerie dressed in the same simple light blue dress she wore for the party she avoided.

"That's the side effect of the Energon, you have to be on the lake and the moon has to be out. Fitting for someone like you but it has to be on this lake." Sideways finished, as Valerie got out of the water.

"What's the point in all this? I don't get it!" Valerie said both confused and angry.

"Well, what I want is rule over Earth to start a war against Cybertron, as it should have happened fourteen years ago." Sideways replied as Valerie glared at him.

"Then why haven't you? You've got all the Energon you need to start a war for as long as you want. There's no use for me in all this."

"That's the thing about exile, gives you plenty of time for revenge and to hear news about this so called peace agreement." Sideways said as Valerie turned away. "But if I have you by my side, I'll be able to plunge both your worlds into total war."

"I'm not going to let that happen!" Valerie declared, making to leave.

"I've forgotten another thing about your side effect." Sideways said darkly, making Valerie stop. "The lake has a special Energon that reacts to the moon, as well as you. When the moon sets and it's light leaves the lake, you'll turn back into a swan, no matter how far you run or where you hide."

Sideways smirked at the look of utter horror that crossed Valerie's face. She knew she was trapped but had a feeling Jetfire was searching for her; their bond told her and gave her a little comfort.

'Please,' Valerie thought, looking up at the moon, 'find me soon, Jetfire.'

Weeks passed and still Jetfire hadn't stopped looking for his Skydancer. Most of the planet felt that she had died by now or was hiding due to all the pressure on her and Jetfire. Astera tried her best to calm her son but she knew that, like his father, he was stubborn and wouldn't stop till Valerie had returned safe into his arms. Even after all the long searches, the feeling in his spark was strong, Valerie was still alive. He would never give up on her, not when she promised to be his when she became of age. So he worked hard, using every second of his waking moment to practice shooting, looking for the Giant Transformer, and find out more about this mysterious transformer. His good friend and one of the leaders of the transformers armies, Optimus Prime, always helped him during his training (as well as calmed his mother down when he'd be gone for a long time during his searches).

"You do know the soldiers aren't happy about this." Optimus said, loading Jetfire's blaster with color bullets.

"Yeah but I have to practice." Jetfire said as he and Hoist put on their blindfolds over their optics (well at least Jetfire did, Hoist only covered one of his optics).

"I'm not complaining." Optimus said looking into the box of color bullets to see a few stuck to the bottom. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of-" Splat! The color bullets exploded covering him in red powder, "-fun."

"That Giant Transformer isn't going to give Valerie up without a fight and I intend to win."

"You can't possible think she's still alive, Jetfire." Hoist said but got a smack from Optimus.

"No peaking."

"I'm positive that transformer has Valerie, I'll find her." Jetfire said, determined to find his sparkmate.

"Jetfire, we've looked through the kingdom top to bottom. She's gone, the whole kingdom knows it."

"I know I'm right, I can feel it. She's my sparkmate after all." Jetfire said as Hoist gave a sigh.

"You should have known by now that he's too stubborn to listen." Optimus said before turning to the gazebo. "Animals, are you ready?"

"Prime, what is the meaning of this?" Boomed an angry Megatron.

"The Mini-Cons have today off, we needed someone who can handle this." Optimus said as Hoist tried to keep his snickers unheard.

"But I'm a military leader, not a duck!" Megatron yelled as Optimus sighed.

"It'll be all over soon." He said as the rest of the transformers, Demolishor, Cyclonus, Wheeljack, Thrust, Scavenger, and Red Alert came out.

"Don't worry, they don't hurt." Jetfire said, throwing a bullet at his foot, which didn't leave a dent.

"Very much." Hoist added, noticing to look on their faces. Obviously they didn't think this training would be bad, to them the only bad thing about this was dressing up. How very wrong they were.

The transformers:

We're a band of warriors

And not a band of animals

This masquerade

Cyclonus:

Is more that I can bear.

Transformers:

There goes my reputation

It's awful, this humiliation

Red Alert:

And I've the lion's share

"Down on all four and growl with all you've got." Optimus ordered but the effect was ruined by the fact that they were dressed as animals.

Megatron being the duck wasn't at all happy but not as much as his right-hand man, Thrust, who was a rabbit, little white powder puff tail with matching ears. Scavenger was a fox but this didn't seem to bother him, whereas his friend Red Alert looked a little put out. Cyclonus was the bear and he didn't seem to look forward to being shot at. Demolishor was the elephant but seemed to be having fun with his trunk. But Wheeljack looked like he was ready to shoot someone thanks to the enlarged horns he was forced to wear.

"Come on, men. I want you to strike fear into us or at least Hoist." Optimus said.

"Hey!" A loud roar rent the air as Hoist jumped but it didn't come from Megatron who looked ready to kill. It came from Thrust.

"No you Thrust, you're a rabbit for Primus sake." Optimus said as the jet transformer looked annoyed that the one fun thing he could do wasn't his since he was a rabbit. "Men, on your mark." Jetfire and Hoist readied their blasters. "Go!" He removed the blindfolds and all hell broke loose.

Jetfire started shooting left, right, and up. Anywhere he saw the transformers running but he mostly went after the Decepticons since Scavenger and Red Alert were his good friends. Hoist, trying to beat Jetfire, went straight after Thrust who easily dodged all of his bullets.

"Duck!" Demolishor called out as he and Red Alert hid from the shuttle mechs.

"What?" Splat! Megatron got hit full in the face. He really didn't know it was duck season because he got a lot, mostly because he thought when his men and the two Autobots called 'duck' it meant him. Meanwhile, watching all of this Astera and her friends were enjoying a bit of Energon and in some humans case, either wine or Vodka.

Astera and friends:

Day after day

All Jetfire does is

Practice, practice, practice

Astera:

Thinking of her

And the way that it was

Friends:

Practice, practice, practice

A bullet suddenly flew pass her, leaving some red powder on her Energon cube. In a stampede Megatron and Cyclonus ran through the crowd in a panic.

Megatron and Cyclonus:

He's not happy

Till he has attacks us

Now Jetfire was really getting into it. He hit everything with this such a gleam in his optics. It sent the animals running, tripping, or flying over each other and still he hit them. Hoist still hadn't hit Thrust who was now taunting him in the sky. "Fifteen seconds!" Optimus called.

Astera and friends:

Day after day all Jetfire does is

Practice, practice, practice!

Thinking of her and the way that it was

Practice, practice, PRACTICE!

Cyclonus, trying to get away from Jetfire while carrying his fellow bots and flying became a flying target for Jetfire.

Transformers:

If we had refused

He would have smacked us

So we face the life of target practice

Jetfire shot them all down and soon spotted Thrust who tried to fly away but Jetfire shot at him.

Everyone:

Practice, Practice, PRACTICE

"Time!" Optimus called and Jetfire put his blaster down. Needless to say that everyone but Thrust seemed ready to knock out. As Optimus counted Jetfire's score, Hoist fired three shots at Thrust, who looked really put out. "Well done Jetfire, that's 299 points. But it doesn't look like Hoist hit any this time."

"Losing your touch there?" Jetfire joked as Hoist smirked.

"And now, for the hundred point grey rabbit." Optimus stared shocked to see three very visible orange marks.

"Looks like I win this time." Hoist stated.

"Not so fast there." Jetfire said motioning for Thrust to turn around and there on his but was the red mark. "Looks like I win again."

"I guess my aims off today." Hoist said, shaking off his defeat. "But it's gonna take more than aim, you've got to have courage."

"Then you wouldn't mind a little game of Requiem Catch and Fire, then." Jetfire said as Hoist faltered.

"But Jetfire..."

"He's got a point." Optimus said as Hoist gave a sigh of defeat.

"Alright."

They moved further away from the castle, due to the dangers of their next training exercise. Poor Hoist kept a straight face but he was shaking slightly. Hoist already had a bad experience with this game with a different transformer (Cyclonus to be exact) and he wasn't really looking forward to this. Optimus, knowing this fact full well, was worried for the white transformer.

"Are you sure you'll be alright with this, Hoist?" He asked, very concerned.

"Yes, sir. I can take this." He said, his voice shaking slightly as he changed to vehicle mode.

"Alright then." Optimus said, handing him the Requiem Blaster, their ultimate weapon.

"Remember, aim straight at him and don't be afraid. Then transform as quickly as you can."

"Okay." He said as Optimus took out a large target.

"You ready?" Jetfire asked.

"Yes." Hoist answered but his voice seemed high pitched at this.

Jetfire nodded, turning his back to his friend He waited for a second before throwing the Requiem Blaster at the shuttle mechs, quickly transforming back as Optimus placed the target on his head before running. Jetfire quickly grabbed the blaster and fired it straight at Hoist and hit the target above him. The blasters power was so strong, Jetfire had to dig his heels into the ground to keep himself from flying.

"Nice job, Hoist." Jetfire said, lowering the Requiem Blaster and walked over to his friend. "If your timing had been off by a fraction of a second..." But by this time, Hoist glitched and fell to the ground in a heap.

"You weren't helping." Optimus said as Jetfire shrugged.

"Hey, I needed to practice. At least I'm better than Cyclonus." He looked off the mountains, the place he was planning to check the next day. "Don't worry, I'm getting close to finding you. I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p>Well, that's the first chapter. I don't know if they allow the whole song thing but I just couldn't resist. Hope you liked it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Blair patted Crystalmaiden's back as she rested her head on the keyboard.

Blair: See Crystal, you've finished the chapter.

Crystal: Yes I'm glad too, I had fun with this chapter. Thanks to everyone who put this story on your 'favorites' and 'story alert' and thank you Aerith-The-Evenstar for letting me use her characters and helping me with this story. Anyway, time for the disclaimers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers: Armada, Swan Princess, or any of the OC characters except Alyss. The other OC characters belongs to my friend Aerith-The-Evenstar.

Well, hope you enjoy the chapter and please, no flames. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Jetfire didn't know that in the middle of the circle of mountains, Valerie spent her days waiting with her new friends, Billy, Fred, Blurr, and Hot Shot. The two boys and their transformer friends got lost in the mountains on the way to a dinner special at a buffet on the other side of the mountains but ended up going off road and found Valerie the first night she changed from her swan form. After getting to know each other a little more, they became her friends since there wasn't anyway back over the mountains that they know and she didn't have anyone else to talk to and she was still a bit shy around people. Still, they weren't complaining and Valerie made some new friends.

Blurr was a sensible mech who pulled off the serious type act, but was a really good friend. He needed to be when it came to Fred, whose stomach constantly needed food of some kind; in fact it was he who convinced the others to going to the buffet. Hot Shot on the other hand was a bit of a nutcase. He believed he was a commander of a huge successful army of some part of Cybertron, but was under the side effect of a mysterious Energon that kept him from being the leader he should be and the only way to cure it was to have a cute girl kiss him. Their friend Billy encouraged his beliefs since he saved him and Fred when they first met. Despite all this, Blurr and Fred handled their friends and Valerie liked having other people around to talk to.

That night, Hot Shot was once again planning another stunt to make Valerie kiss him while Billy helped him set up as Blurr and Fred watched them from the side lines.

"Again, why are you doing this? This has to be the most outrageous idea you've come up with so far." Blurr said as Hotshot and Billy worked on making two large sticks to help them jump over the river that had a road they thought might lead out of the mountains but was unavailable for use due to Starscream's pet robot sharks.

"Quiet, Blurr. This plan will work for sure." Hotshot said, his optics focused on a small music box that a traveler had dropped while passing through the area. "Once I give her that music box..."

"We know, you'll turn back into a great and powerful leader once she kisses you. We get it." Blurr said, face palming at this.

"Why does Billy get to go first? Can you at least get me a cheeseburger if you make it across?" Fred asked as Billy stared at his friend.

"Fred, I'm only going to act as bait. Then when things get rough, Hot Shot will jump in to save his loyal officer." Billy said proudly as Fred and Blurr stared at each other.

"You do realize that Billy might die?" Blurr asked, but Hot Shot just smirked.

"I'm a commander. I wouldn't be sending my soldier into danger like this without a plan."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Hot Shot came to Billy holding the long stick.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yes sir!" He said taking the stick and moving far back to get a running start with Fred joining him.

"Hey buddy, if you don't make it can I have your Game Boy?"

"I'm not gonna die! Now watch as I help my leader!" He started running and tried to pole vault over the river.

Sadly, like most things, things didn't go well. One robot shark came to bite Billy, but that was a distraction. The other jumped and broke the pole vault stick with his jaw, sending Billy into the water. In order to keep himself from being shark food, Billy latched himself onto one of the shark's fins and hung on for dear life screaming. Blurr and Fred just watched, a blow of popcorn in Fred's hands, but no one is sure how that happened.

"Did you say anything?" Blurr asked, looking down at Fred.

"No, I thought you did."

"Well, time for me to be the heroic leader." Hot Shot announced, taking the other pole vault stick.

"Just a minute…"

"Here I go!" He yelled and charged.

"How are you guys going to get out of this one?" Blurr finished, startling Hot Shot in mid air.

He didn't recover in time and landed in the water, giving a chance for Billy to swim to shore where Blurr and Fred waited to help him. Hot Shot wasn't so lucky since those robot sharks were just as big as him and he was barely able to punch them away.

"That's it!" He took out his blaster and started shooting at them. Being stuck in the middle of nowhere, the blaster didn't have a place to recharge but still had enough power to send those sharks running.

"Hot Shot!" Hot Shot swam to the shore and someone grabbed his hand and pulled him out.

"Are you alright, Hot Shot?" It was Valerie, looking very surprised and worried.

"Yeah, I sent those things running." Hot Shot announced, trying to cover his blunder.

"Yeah, and they took a piece of my pants with them." Billy said from behind a bush with Fred who had a belt and spare shorts.

"I just need a towel or I'll rust."

"Here." Valerie handed Hot Shot a towel and walked over to Fred and Billy. "Don't worry, I'll try and mend your pants if you want."

"Thanks Valerie." Billy said, handing her his ruined pants.

"What were you guys doing? You know it's dangerous for Billy or Fred to be near those things." Valerie asked looking at Hot Shot and Blurr.

"He was planning to…"

"Shut up." Hot Shot said, interrupting his friend. "I just wanted to get you that music box, I know you miss dancing."

"Oh, thank you Hot Shot." Valerie thanked with a smile.

"He was being sneaky." Blurr said, as Fred nodded.

"Yeah, he was gonna have you kiss him for giving you that music box." Fred said, finishing this popcorn.

"You know I'm under the effect of the Energon." Valerie pointed out to her yellow mech friend.

"I know that, I just thought I could be the one to break the spell." Hot Shot said as Fred shook his head.

"Didn't we already try that?"

"Who asked you?" Billy snapped, coming from behind the bushes with shorts that looked baggy even with the belt.

"The kiss has to be from my sparkmate, and that's Jetfire." Valerie said, thinking about the shuttle mech she grew up loving. "And he…"

"Needs make a vow of eternal love in front of everyone and prove that he truly is your sparkmate. I know that." Hot Shot said, a little annoyed. "What do you think I was doing with those sharks? They bit me in the butt."

"Too much information there, Hot Shot." Blurr pointed out as Valerie went red.

"Guys, can't you explain it to him?"

"Sorry, he's in denial." Fred whispered so Hot Shot couldn't hear.

"How do you even know if he's still looking for you?" Billy asked as Valerie looked up at the night sky.

"I know he is and he'll find me just like he always does." She said with a glowing smile.

Though Valerie wasn't close enough to communicate with Jetfire, she could still feel his presence and his spark trying to find it's way back to her. She was sure Jetfire could feel her heart trying to get back to him and as long as that feeling stayed he'd keep searching for her.

"You really never had a chance there." Blurr said as Hot Shot sighed in slight defeat.

"Still, I'm not gonna give up." He said determined as his friend and Fred looked at each other.

"How'd I know he'd say that?"

"He's never going to give up." Blurr said with a sigh.

Suddenly, there was a scream and a crash from behind them that caused them to look up just in time to move out of the way as a small car and a boy came crashing down.

"What the?" They watched as the car transformed in front of them to reveal a large stick stuck between the plates on this side.

"Are they dead?" Billy asked as Valerie went to check on them.

"No, the stick must have messed up their steering and caused this." Valerie said, now checking on the boy. "And he fainted, but he'll be waking up in a minute."

"We'll take care of this guy, try and bandage the boy the best you can." Blurr said as Valerie nodded.

It didn't take long for Blurr and Hot Shot to remove the stick, but Valerie didn't have much to do since all the boys had for an injury was a bump on his head.

"Seriously, when are these guys gonna wake up?" Billy asked, a little impatient after a couple minutes of just watching the transformer and boy sleeping.

"Hey, wake up!" Hot Shot yelled at the unconscious transformer. It was so loud, the two travelers woke up and made Valerie and the others, except Blurr, jump.

"Hey, what's going on?" The transformer took out his blaster and pointed it at Hot Shot and Blurr while the boy stared at Valerie, Billy, and Fred in confusion.

"Hey, chill! We're just trying to help you." Hot Shot said, holding the stick that was stuck in the transformer and held it to him. "It got caught in your gears somehow but I took it out. Valerie there helped your friend, but it seems all he got was a bump on the head."

"I'm not gonna bother." Blurr said, shaking his head.

"We're glad you're both alright." Valerie said, with a small smile. "My name's Valerie, that's Billy and Fred, and the guys that help you are Hot Shot and Blurr."

"Yes, but you can call me sir." The transformer and the boy looked at each other before looking to Blurr for an explanation.

"He thinks he's a commander from Cybertron." Blurr pointed out bluntly as Hot Shot glared at him.

"Right, I'll just call you bro for now." The transformer said with a grin before straightening up. "Private Sideswipe, reporting for duty."

"And I'm Carlos, thanks a lot for helping us out." Carlos said, grinning at Valerie. "If there's anything we can do, just ask."

"There isn't much you can do. It's the side effect of the Energon I've been exposed to." Valerie said, a sad feeling coming over her again.

"Wait, what do you…" Carlos didn't get to finish as they heard footsteps. The four quickly pulled Sideswipe and Carlos away, leaving Valerie there as Sideways came to her.

"You seem to be having a lovely night." Sideways said, and Valerie could sense the smirk under his facemask as he came closer to her. "Have you finally come to your senses?"

"I'll keep telling you the same answer for as long as I live." Valerie said, glaring at the evil transformer before her. "I'll never let you destroy Earth or Cybertron."

"You know, the sooner you agree to this, the sooner you can return to being only human." Sideways said, but the glare never left her face. For a shy girl, she had every reason to glare at this transformer and she knew Jetfire would be proud of her for keeping strong now. "I'm not worried. You'll soon come around, but it seems you need a little more time to think it over." He looked behind her to see the moon setting.

"Here I go again." She walked to the water, but all she could think about was Jetfire. Every time she turned into a swan, she thought about him and prayed he'd come find her soon. She would cry every time she had to transform back into a swan because that meant to her another day without seeing Jetfire and having to stay under the power of Sideways. She could feel her tears fall as she entered the water and the water began to rise and form around her. It would have been very pretty if it wasn't for the fact Valerie was crying. Sideswipe and Carlos, who was being held back by the others, couldn't help but stare as they watch their friend suddenly get engulfed by water and out popped a swan in her place. They sure as heck weren't expecting this.

"V…Valerie… she just…"

"Turned into a bird."

"Swan." Blurr corrected Sideswipe as the transformer and boy stared at the crying swan on the lake in disbelief before looking at each other.

"How hard did we hit our heads?"

"You're not dreaming." Billy said as Fred shook his head.

"We'll explain it to you." Hot Shot said, placing a hand on Sideswipe's shoulder pad. "But we'd better leave Valerie alone for a bit." They turned to see the poor swan letting her tears fall silently as she looked toward the sky. They nodded and left Valerie alone, feeling she needed this and each feeling sorry for the girl now swan.

Meanwhile, back at the base Astera and Optimus were really tired of planning another party. It's not that they didn't like parties, no it gave the troops time to relax, it was the fact of who they were with. Alyss Ellison, a peace ambassador with a black hole for a heart, wanted to change things the moment Valerie was kidnapped.

"Who cares if the brat isn't here, we can get one of you freaks to marry someone." It was a mystery how this heartless witch got the job. She wasn't happy when the other ambassadors agreed to wait years to bring the two plants together with a marriage. All she really cared about was raising her position as much as possible. She'd been fighting to ditch the idea presented by the Smiths and just force a random transformer (namely Megatron or Cyclonus) into marriage. Naturally, none of them listened to her and she nearly lost her post, but with Valerie kidnapped the peace officials couldn't risk waiting any long.

"I keep telling you, Valerie is out there. Jetfire can sense it." Astera pleaded as Alyss looked through the party list. "Besides, you can't force a transformer to get married anyway. They always have a sparkmate, I had one and so did Optimus. It's something we live by."

"Well, I don't give a damn." Alyss said, glaring at the two transformers. "If it wasn't for the possibility of us using Energon as a clean energy source and you being the only ones to know how to obtain it and clean it safely I won't bother."

"So you've been lying to the public about you wanting peace between our two planets?" Optimus asked, glaring at the female.

"Well, yeah. I could care less about you freaks and your feelings." He knew that there were good humans and bad humans. How one managed to enter the peace system was beyond him.

"You do realize that this base has a security system that records everything that goes on here." Astera asked, thoroughly annoyed with this female. At once Alyss' face went pale.

"Now really, I was only joking." Alyss pleaded, but Astera's glare didn't leave her face. "Okay, I'll let you do this party to find someone for Jetfire and if he finds Valerie it'll be better, just please don't show this to the public."

"Sure." Astera said as Alyss nodded, looking relieved as Optimus looked shocked.

"Good, then I'll leave the rest to you. This is for your son after all." She said getting up and left.

"Astera, are you sure?"

"Of course, the other ambassadors aren't the public." Astera whispered, looking pleased as the door opened and Rad and Alexis, Valerie's friends and volunteers at the base, came in.

"We heard what Mrs. Ellison said. She could've passes as a Decepticon if there were still sides." Rad said as Alexis pulled out a disk, hidden in a pile of papers she was carrying.

"I brought this just in case she went to destroy the evidence."

"Thank you, Alexis." Astera said, looking grateful.

"Just get that lady fired, I can't stand her." Alexis said as Astera smiled. No one at the base liked Alyss; even the former Decepticons hated her and wouldn't even put her on their side if the war between Autobots and Decepticons were still going on

"Have you seen my son by any chance?"

"I saw him in the research lab. He's still looking up about that Giant Transformer those drivers were talking about." Rad said looking a little sad.

"How are they?"

"Sorry Optimus, they're still recovering. The only information we've got was when Jetfire found them that night." Alexis said, feeling sorry for her friend. She really missed Valerie, but she can tell her absence really got to Jetfire, everyone could see it. Even Demolishor, who was a complete idiot, could see it.

"We'd better go to Jetfire and tell him the news." Optimus said as the femme transformer nodded and they left to find Jetfire.

Jetfire at this time was busy looking through old files in the research lab and the only other people there were Megatron and Cyclonus due to another blunder by the helicopter transformer. Jetfire always took time to look through the military database, which had been updated with the history and knowledge from Cybertron, to find out what the drive meant by the Giant Transformer.

After the first act passed by the peace council, every transformer knew that any transformer who wanted to live on Earth needed to install at chip to shrink their size to that of a normal human to make it easier for transformers to live on planet. This made it easier for a large number of transformers to live on Earth without taking too much room. He really couldn't think of anyone who would have done this since almost all the transformers had this chip implanted in them already. Still, he could tell that the driver saw something much bigger than a normal transformer even if they didn't have the chip, else he would have just said something. He knew of only one transformer that could possibly fit this idea, but he was just a myth to the transformers.

"But it has to have a different form. It is a transformer after all." Jetfire said, looking down at his servo at a gold necklace. He was planning to give it to Valerie when she would return from home, but she was kidnapped and he never got the chance to give it to her. He would look at it whenever he needed to think about his lost Valerie. Feeling he got what he needed, he turned to leave with a new plan, only to see Optimus and Astera coming in. "Hey Mom, sorry but I've gotta go."

"Hold it." Astera said, stopping her son. "And where do you think you are going?"

"To find Hoist so we can search for Valerie. I think I've found what the driver meant." Jetfire said and Astera knew she couldn't stop him by the look in his optics.

"Well then, go find her, but be back by tomorrow night. We've got that party." Even talking about it gave her a sour taste.

"Mother, you know I'm not choosing anyone other than Valerie."

"I know, blame Mrs. Ellison for that." She said, looking just as mad as her son, but soon calmed down.

"And speaking of Mrs. Ellison, Megatron, Cyclonus. We need to talk." Optimus said as the two former Decepticons came.

"What is it, Prime?" Megatron asked, thoroughly annoyed with Cyclonus for something he did.

"I just need to tell you that if Jetfire doesn't find Valerie or choose someone else, one of you has to marry one of the humans." Astera said, noticing the looks on their faces that resembled that of someone getting hit with a frying pan in the face. "Hey, it's not my idea. Again, blame Alyss."

"Cyclonus." Megatron said turning to his follower. "You have been a brave soldier. It's time you sacrifice yourself for your leader."

"What? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Maybe nearly killing Valerie when she was four." Jetfire suggested before running out of the room as Cyclonus went psycho and started shooting at random, causing everyone to duck and cover or just run for their lives.

Later on in the day at the lake, Valerie has just finished explaining what was going on with her to her two newest stranded friends, who were still trying to digest what they were hearing. It took a little longer because they had to explain the cure and what a sparkmate was.

"Wait, let's recap. Because of the side effect of that Energon you were exposed to as well as the one in the lake, every time the sun comes up you turn into…" Sideswipe said, gesturing to her, not really knowing what to say or do.

"Yeah and if I want to be human again I've got to be on the lake when the moonlight hits it." Valerie said as Hot Shot sighed.

"Some people have it so easy, I need a cute girl to kiss me to help me." He said but got hit on the back of the head by Blurr.

"And the only way to cure you is with the help of your sparkmate, Jetfire?" Carlos added as Valerie nodded. "Well, this shouldn't be hard. You just gotta fly to him at the base or wherever he is, bring him back here when the moon rises, change back into a human, then," He grabbed Billy and dipped him, "kiss and get married."

"Get off!" Billy yelled, pushing him off, but that wasn't the best idea because he fell hard to the ground.

"Yeah, but I don't know where he is." Valerie pointed out.

"You don't?"

"I was unconscious when Sideways brought me here." Valerie confessed as Fred looked at the castle like base.

"Hey, do you think Sideways has a cheeseburger up there?"

"Can you stop thinking about food for once?" Billy asked, glaring at his friend, but Sideswipe looked up.

"Wait, he must have some kind of navigation system in there." He said and Valerie looked hopeful.

"Oh sure, how are we gonna do that? I don't know about you, but I don't think we've got anymore pants for me to wear if something happens." Billy pointed out.

"I can find it and you get it." Valerie volunteered, looking happy at this opportunity.

"Okay, we'll stay behind and think of a plan." Blurr said as she nodded and flew toward the castle.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Hot Shot asked, looking to the others.

"Sure, what can possibly go wrong?" Sideswipe answered, perfectly calm.

"You haven't seen Starscream yet." Fred said, munching on a bag of chips that seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"Come on, we can take him." Hot Shot said as Blurr shook his head.

"We haven't even been able to charge our blasters. We've only got a few good shots as distractions."

"Then what do we have?"

"Speed." Blurr pointed out and Hot Shot seemed to get it.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sideswipe asked, a little clueless.

"Come on, you haven't noticed we're all cars here. We can even bring the kids with us if they don't do anything reckless." Hot Shot said as Carlos grinned.

"This'll be awesome!" Valerie flew back looking really pleased.

"There is a navigation system. It's in one of the upper room." She said as the others stared at her.

"Which room though?"

"It looked like a monitoring center but I saw Starscream walking around so be careful." Valerie said as the others looked at Billy, who looked ready to run.

"What?"

"Billy, you can't walk on us now." Fred pointed out as Billy crossed his arms.

"Sorry, but I'm not a cat; I don't have nine lives. Starscream has a fully loaded blaster!"

"Come on, Billy. You wouldn't leave your commander waiting." Hot Shot said as Fred grinned at his friend, knowing he couldn't refuse the guy that saved him.

"Fine, I'll give it a shot." Valerie smiled and flew into the air around the castle as they made their way inside. They made it to the monitor room without much problem and they found the navigation system.

"Got it." Hot Shot finally said after removing it from its spot in the monitoring room, where it was recharging.

"Good, now let's get out of here."

"Not so fast!" Sure enough, Starscream stood in the doorway with his blaster at the ready. "You don't belong here, get out!"

"Oh man, now what?" Carlos said backing up slightly as the three mechs stood in front.

"Fire at will!"

They took out their blasters, shooting at random ahead of them and by sheer dumb luck, and maybe the fact that Sideswipe had more energy left in his blaster, Starscream took cover from behind the door.

"Let's get outta here!"

"Transform!" The three transformed and the kids, wasting no time at all, jumped into the miniature cars and drove off for the exit.

"Get back here! Transform!" Fred turned just in time to duck as a laser nearly hit him and almost hit Hot Shot, who was leading the group.

"We've gotta fight back!"

"We can't with the kids with us!" Blurr pointed out as they continued to get shot at by the plane transformer following them, each shot getting closer to hitting them.

"Well, you better hurry and think of something before we get killed!" Billy yelled as a laser blast burnt his hair slightly as they made a sharp turn.

"Guess, we've got one option." Hot Shot looked at a large window straight ahead that was near a turn. Hot Shot suddenly accelerated and Billy looked ready to be sick.

"Bro, what are you thinking?_!_" Sideswipe yelled, but that didn't stop the transformer from crashing through the window.

"What do we do now?_!_" Fred screamed, as the two remaining transformers with their boys made a sharp turn.

"We really don't have much of a choice." Blurr said before Sideswipe, Carlos, or even Fred (who was screaming his heart out) followed Hot Shot's example and drove through another window with Fred screaming, "I can't die on an empty stomach!"

"We can't do that too!" Carlos screamed as they turned a corner again and went down the bumpy stairs.

"Don't worry. We're on the first floor. We'll just go through one of the windows here."

"What?_!_"

With a final laser blast that nearly popped Sideswipe's tires, Sideswipe crashed through another window and drove off into the forest. After a few minutes of working out how to use the navigation system and trying to find the location of the base, they learned that it wasn't too far away from the castle.

"This is perfect, when can I go? Oh…"

She looked up to see Hot Shot, Blurr, Billy, and Fred being tended to by Sideswipe and Carlos. The two boys and transformers looked very banged up with Billy and Hot Shot dripping wet and battered while Blurr and Fred not only looked battered but had leaves and branches sticking out in random places.

"You don't need to leave yet, but we seriously need to help these guys." Carlos pointed out, yanking out some branches from gaps in Blurr's armor.

Meanwhile, Jetfire and Hoist arrived near the same mountain area surrounding the castle, searching again for Valerie again.

"Okay Jetfire, what's this new lead you've been talking about?"

"I've come up with a theory that Unicron is using a different form while here on Earth." Jetfire pointed out as Hoist started at him. "Think about it, Unicron has to be the biggest transformer in all of existence and I'm sure those drivers must have seen us in normal size before, hanging around Valerie and her family."

"That is true, but isn't Unicron a myth."

"It's the only think I can think of and seeing as he's a transformer, he'll be like us." Jetfire pointed out as he took out his blaster.

"Wait, then how are we supposed to tell who's Unicron then if we meet another transformer? He can be anything." Hoist pointed out, taking his blaster out as well.

"That's why we've got to be careful.

A little later, with Valerie and the others, Carlos and Sideswipe finally finished fixing up Hot Shot and the others. Blurr still looked slightly grumpy and Billy was now wearing a pair Carlos's pants and Fred's shirt, looking really annoyed.

"I'm running out of clothes here. Now I've got a new reason to help Valerie."

"Calm down, Billy. Once Valerie and Jetfire plan everything, you can buy all the pants you need. And I'll get a dozen cheeseburgers." Fred pointed out, munching on a random bag of chips.

"How did you get those chips anyway?" Valerie asked, staring up at her friend.

"Well you see…."

"Gentlemen, lady!" They looked to Carlos who stood on a rock. "It's time. You've got a half and hour before the sun sets to bring Jetfire here. If rumor is correct and he's still looking for you so he must be hear by."

"Right."

"We'll wait for you here." Sideswipe said as Valerie nodded and took off to find Jetfire. As she flew pass the mountains, she could feel Jetfire's presence getting stronger.

'_He's close by, he has to be._'

Meanwhile, Jetfire was too busy to notice Hoist had gone a separated way. He suddenly noticed Valerie presence was getting stronger.

'_Come on Valerie, where are you?_' Jetfire thought. He could tell she was looking for him. She was so close now he can hear her thoughts.

_**{If only he could give me a sign.}**_

"Skydancer…"

_**{Jetfire?}**_ It was definitely Valerie. _**{Jetfire, where are you?}**_

"Just stay calm, where are you?"

_**{Just give me a sign and I'll find you.}**_

He was really confused. If she was able to leave, why didn't she? Still, he aimed his blaster into the air and shot a single round like a flare. Valerie, being up in the sky, saw the blast and flew quickly to the source of the blast. She was so excited, she didn't explain about her current form, so you can imagine Jetfire's surprise to see a swan flying toward him. He could feel Valerie's heart calling to him from the swan but it couldn't be possible. Yet, the swan had the same sky blue eyes Valerie had.

"Jetfire." The mech stared at the swan that flew in front of him. Valerie looked at Jetfire, hoping he'd recognize her.

"Valerie? What happened?"

"I'll explain later, you've got to follow me."

He nodded and transformed to follow Valerie in the sky. For the first time in a while for the two lovers, they felt happy. At long last they were able to see each other, though it wasn't what Jetfire expected. They soon arrived at the lake and Valerie landed in the water as Jetfire transformed back on the shoreline. The sun had set and the moon was slowly rising up. Hot Shot and the others were watching from behind a bunch of rocks.

"Okay Valerie, please tell me what's going on?" Jetfire asked as Valerie checked to see the moonlight hit the waters of the lake. She couldn't respond as the water around her began to rise again. Jetfire stood there shocked, watching as the water covered the swan and when it fell, there stood his Valerie, perfectly human and looking as lovely as ever.

"Jetfire…" She wanted to say more but she was so overwhelmed at seeing her sparkmate again after so long. Jetfire couldn't even say anything, he just ran and held her in his arms and she eagerly returned, tears falling freely now. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm sorry it took me so long." He whispered, treasuring the feeling of being close to her again. Even though he wanted to keep hold of her, he needed to know what was going on. "Valerie, you've got to tell me who's done this to you."

"It's Sideways, he's the one who kidnapped me."

"But how did he make you turn into a swan?" He asked, dashing the fact that he was banished years ago.

"It the Energon he exposed to me, it keeps turning me into a swan when the sun comes up. I have to be on the lake and the moonlight must hit the water for it to make me human again." Valerie answered, looking up at Jetfire. Even though she was sad, thinking about turning back into swan, she was happy to be close to Jetfire again.

"There must be a way to cure you."

"There is, I've got to kiss my sparkmate…"

"You don't need to ask for that." He smiled as he covered her eyes and kissed her happily. She kissed back gently and soon broke apart. She looked down as he placed his facemask back on.

"Jetfire…" She blushed and Jetfire couldn't help but chuckle at this sight. "You didn't let me finish. Now you have to declare your eternal love to me in front of everyone."

"Valerie." Jetfire noticed his sparkmate turning visibly pale and knew Sideways was coming. "Let me at him." He growled, but Valerie grabbed him.

"No, you've got to run." She whispered, hoping her captor couldn't hear them.

"Then come to the base tomorrow night. There's a party going on and I'll do it there." He said as he slipped something into her hand and she looked down to see a golden necklace. "I wanted to give this to you, but you got taken."

"Jetfire, it's beautiful. Thank you." She said, trying not to cry as he left.

"There you are Valerie." Sideways said coming from the shadows. How long had he been there? "What are you doing?"

"Oh…nothing." She said as he stared at her.

"You know you can't hide from me, Valerie. How was it seeing your sparkmate again?" He asked, coming to her and ripping her necklace from her fingers. "Did you honestly think I'd let you go to that party tomorrow night?"

"You can't stop me, you monster." Valerie hissed, feeling braver. With the prospect of finally being free and being with Jetfire again, it gave her the courage to stand up for herself. "You'd have to kill me to keep me away for Jetfire."

"I won't have to. If you haven't noticed, there won't be a moon tomorrow night." She turned to look up to see he was right. The moon was a crescent shape and would be a new moon the next night. Sideways just laughed cruelly as Valerie fell to her knees, the feeling of sadness, similar to the night she first arrived, returning to her as she broke down in tears.

* * *

><p>Well, that's chapter 2. If you want to see the dress Valerie wears, check out Aerith-The-Evenstar's DeviantArt account.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Crystalmaiden is watching Doctor Who when Blair came in with Anna, holding a USB.

Crystalmaiden: Oh, hey guys. What's up?

Anna: No idea. I just heard Blair screaming and dragged me out of my room.

Blair: What the hell is this? (She threw the USB at Crystalmaiden)

Crystalmaiden: I think my newest chapter for Swan's Love is in there.

Blair: Exactly!

Anna: What's your problem with it? I read it, I like it.

Blair: Just wait and see. Start the Disclaimers already!

Crystalmaiden: Okay...

Disclaimers: I don't own the plot of this story; that belongs to Swan Princess and Swan Lake. The characters belong to Transformers Armada and most of the OC characters belong to my friend and editor Aerith The Evenstar. The only OC character I own is Alyss.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Feeling pleased at seeing Valerie's depression, Sideways returned to his castle where Starscream was sitting around looking bored. Although the two worked together, Starscream didn't want to talk to the purple transformer since he had no choice but to work with him. If he had a choice, he would be working with Megatron at the base, but again his debt needed to be repaid or Sideways had to be killed. Starscream had tried before, but every time he had been unsuccessful. Still, to see Sideways look so close to giddy as he can be, he couldn't help but start a conversation.

"What happened? Did you make that girl upset again?"

"Yes, she was close to curing the effects of the Energon but that's not gonna happen." He said, looking slightly pleased but the plane mech could tell he was thinking of something. "There is the problem though with that mech, Jetfire. Once he notices Valerie isn't at this party, he'll come to find her now that he knows where to find her now. We don't have much time to move everything before tomorrow night." Starscream didn't say anything. Again, not really caring much about what would happen to Valerie since all he wanted was to destroy Sideways. "There's only one option." He stared at Starscream and looking into his optics, Starscream knew he was planning something to make him want to blast him into oblivion.

"Sideways…"

"You're going to pose as Valerie." Starscream stared at the motorcycle mech before laughing out right.

"Oh sure, that'll work. A transformer posing as a human girl." Starscream cried in laughter as Sideways smirked under his mask.

"You really underestimate the power of the Forbidden Energon." Sideways said, going to a chest and pulling out a long pink dress with lace and frills.

"What the heck is that?" Starscream hissed, looking both shocked and repulsed by the dress, but mostly the color.

"A dress, laced with the Forbidden Energon as well as a bit of Valerie's DNA. This will make you take the appearance of Valerie for a certain amount of time."

"No." Starscream firmly growled, glaring at Sideways. "I've put up with a lot of weird ideas over these years, but this is ridiculous. There's nothing you can do to make me wear that dress."

"Your debt will be over." Starscream stopped to think a bit but Sideways just shook his head. "You do realize that either way, you're going to do this. As long as your debt is still there, you have no choice but to listen to me."

"Says who?_!_" Starscream yelled, taking out his wing sword and charging to strike Sideways. Sideways didn't even move but suddenly, a sharp pain filled Starscream's spark causing him to drop to his knees, gasping.

"Did you really think I wouldn't take measures if you ever decided to resist? I've placed a dose of the Forbidden Energon inside you and this one has a bit of my Energon so you have to listen to me."

"Then why haven't you used it when I've tried to kill you before?" Starscream growled, glaring at Sideways.

"I needed the exercise." Sideways smirked as Starscream looked about ready to kill him. "You'll do this if you want to live, but you really don't have anything after this. Once Megatron sees that you've been working for me, you'll never be able to work alongside with him."

Starscream just continued to glare at the purple transformer, but he couldn't do anything to stop him as Sideways left him to feel his pain. He was right though, because of the Energon inside of him he had to listen to Sideways, but this would also ruin his chances of serving with Megatron. He sighed and got up to walk around feeling it pointless to fly away when he couldn't escape; he now felt a bit of what Valerie felt. '_How can she take it?_' He thought, but no one could answer his question as he resigned himself to his fate.

Meanwhile, Jetfire had collected Hoist and they made their way back to the base where Astera, Optimus, and the kids were busy with last minute checks for what they would need for the party the next night.

"Hey guys, welcome back." Rad said as he had just finished checking through his list.

"Hey. Mom, what's the theme for the party tomorrow?" Jetfire asked to everyone's amazement.

"Red, it is your favorite color and Alyss is determined to do whatever it takes for you to stay at this party." Astera said as Jetfire shook his head.

"No Mom, make it white and blue. Like a swan and sky blue."

"Wait…"

"Alexis, what's the music gonna be?" Jetfire asked, not letting his mother finish, who looked a little happy and hopeful.

"Um, I think Wheeljack is the DJ for this party and you know he likes pop so that's what's playing."

"I already told him no pop music, this is a serious party." Optimus said, shaking his head.

"Make sure to tell him to make the music light and soft, you know swan-like or better yet have a bit from the Swan Lake ballet music." Jetfire added as everyone stared at him. They knew Jetfire too well that when he talked about ballet, he only thought of one person.

"Jetfire, please tell me that you…"

"Yes, I've found Valerie but I couldn't bring her back." Jetfire said, a little sad but still happy. "Something happened to her but this party will help free her."

"Oh Jetfire!" Astera jumped and hugged her son as Rad and Alexis looked extremely happy while Optimus looked relieved but curious.

"Jetfire, how will this party help Valerie?"

"It's a long story."

The next morning, Sideways placed Valerie, who was now stuck in swan form, in a broken down tower and to make her comfortable the tower had water from the lake since it was leaking into the tower from the cracks in the walls. Valerie couldn't fly out because all the openings were locked up and she couldn't swim out because the cracks were too small. She didn't know how long she had been trapped in the tower, but she couldn't help but worry about Jetfire and her friends.

If he came to find her, he'd have to face Sideways and she didn't want him to get killed because of her. On top of that, when she was captured Billy and the others were close by, and she was worried that Sideways might have seen them. It was likely that he knew they were there and didn't do anything because they weren't a threat. That didn't stop her from worrying though. She looked up through the single small window that was locked to see it was already nightfall. She barely had time to think of how time went when the door above her opened to reveal Sideways standing there.

"So how have you been enjoying yourself, Valerie?" Sideways smirked as Valerie glared at him. "Now, is that any way to treat someone who brought you a friend?" She looked up and horror filled her as she saw another door open and Fred was struggling against Starscream who gripped onto the frightened boy.

"Leave him alone!" Valerie yelled, over Fred's whimper of fear.

"I thought you were lonely so I decided to bring him along." Sideswipe laughed as Starscream pushed Fred into the tower and the water gave a big splash as the poor boy did a belly flop.

"Help, I can't swim!" Fred screamed, splashing around, but Valerie helped him to a rope hanging on a piece of rock.

"I hope you enjoy your last night here." Sideways said, enjoying the confused look on Valerie's face.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you know what happens to those who lose their connections with their sparkmates because of, let's say, betrayal." This terrified Valerie, she heard Optimus talking about this with Astera one time and it wasn't something she wanted to go through. She didn't want to become an empty shell devoid of emotion. "You see, thanks to the Forbidden Energon, if something like this happens to you, you won't become a shell but you'll die in a matter of minutes."

This really scared her, the prospect of dying was just as bad as turning into a shell, but her death would really get to Jetfire. But she noticed he missed something.

"Jetfire won't be tricked. When he sees I'm not there he'll think of something." Valerie pointed out as the purple motorcycle transformer chuckled darkly.

"That's where you're wrong." He said, pulling out a pink dress and putting it on Starscream who looked really annoyed.

For a second, Valerie didn't know whether to be disgusted by the color of the dress on Starscream or feel pity for wearing such a lacy dress; Fred just looked ready to laugh but held it in due to his situation. But he suddenly began to change, his armor soon turned to skin as he grew shorter and blonde hair began to grow rapidly from his head. Within a minute, the swan and Fred were gapping at an exact clone of Valerie but was really Starscream.

"Okay, that's just weird." Fred gagged slightly as Valerie glared at Sideways.

"Jetfire won't be fooled. You'll see."

"We'll see about that." Sideways smirked as he and Starscream 'Valerie' left.

"Sorry Valerie, the others were trying to get you out of here." Fred said, looking sad for his friend but it didn't make her feel better.

Meanwhile, Sideswipe and the others were hiding near the lake where the tower was to see Sideways and Starscream, who returned back to his normal self, and they left for the party at the base. They could barely hear the conversation inside the tower thanks to all the cracks and it being so old, but they knew they had to get Valerie out and fast.

"Aw man, what're we gonna do?" Carlos asked as Sideswipe thought for bit.

"Why can't we just go into the castle and get her out of there? No one's guarding her and Fred." Sideswipe pointed out.

"Do they count?" Billy asked, pointing to the robot sharks that were swimming in the water around the tower. "I saw Starscream reprogramming them to attack the tower if anyone comes near it from the castle they don't know."

"We'll need a distraction." Hot Shot thought, looking to the others as Billy closed his eyes.

"Yeah, someone who is quick." Blurr added, catching on.

"And easy to catch." Carlos added as Billy nodded before his eyes snapped opened to stare at his friends, who had smiles on their faces.

"No, no way. I've officially run out of clothes to wear thanks to those guys." Billy pointed out, shaking his head.

"Come on, Billy. You wouldn't want to disappoint your commander, right?" Hot Shot added, and for the first time Blurr wasn't saying anything to this. Billy looked ready to snap back but sighed.

"Fine, but you three better back me up." He said, pointing to the three transformers.

"Of course, now here's what we're gonna do." Sideswipe said as he huddled the group to discuss their plans.

As they were discussing their plans, the base was alive for the party. Soldiers, Peace Ambassadors, their daughters, and Transformers were all there waiting for Optimus, Astera and Jetfire to come. He had explained to his mother and the others about the Energon effects that Valerie was under but told them not to tell anyone else in case something happened, and to see Alyss's shocked face upon seeing his Skydancer had returned. He was busy thinking about how he'd be helping Valerie and the prospect of being with her again when Optimus came to him.

"Jetfire, are you sure Valerie will come?"

"Of course, why?"

"It's a new moon tonight."

"What?" Jetfire went to the window to see he was right. And he knew what that meant. But he needed to hope.

"I know she'll come, somehow." The door opened and Alyss came in looking very pleased.

"Everyone's waiting. You'd better get going, Jetfire." She sneered as Jetfire sighed and left the room, leaving her with Optimus and Astera. "There are so many pretty girls out there, I'm sure he'll choose one of them."

"And if he doesn't?" Optimus asked, thinking he won't like her answer.

"This party won't end until either he, Cyclonus, or Megatron get engaged." Alyss hissed as her eyes filled with annoyance.

"I don't think we ordered enough Energon to get those two engaged." Astera whispered to Optimus as Alyss left the room.

It didn't take long for Jetfire to be instantly bored. Everyone was trying to get to know him and the girls weren't anything to him. All he wanted was to see Valerie here and know she was alright. The door suddenly opened and the people nearest to it gasped and started moving away and Jetfire got a good look at who it was. It was Valerie only she was dressed in pink, one of her least favorite colors, but she was wearing the necklace given by Jetfire; well, it was really Starscream.

"Valerie, is that you?" He asked, looking at him as he walked to the shuttle mech.

"Of course, I did say I'd come." Starscream said, feeling very weird about this.

Jetfire too felt weird, he could feel the connection, but his spark told him something was wrong. Not only that he could tell the person in front of him felt awkward and Valerie wouldn't wear pink. '_Something's up_.' Jetfire thought, but still danced with this fake Valerie for a bit.

Meanwhile, Billy was getting ready for the plan to begin, looking really pale and ready to pass out at any moment. Sideswipe and Hot Shot readied their blasters as Blurr turned into a car and Carlos inside.

"Are you sure about this?" Billy asked, looking at his friends.

"Of course, those sharks seem to have a liking for you." Hot Shot added and Billy turned green.

"Okay, all set." Carlos announced, buckling up.

"Right, go Billy!" Hot Shot ordered as Billy jumped into the water and Blurr drove off into the castle to get to the tower. Billy swam as fast as he could, leading them to Sideswipe and Hot Shot who have their blasters ready with a plan set. Still, Billy, being human, couldn't out swim a shark, let alone two, so he grabbed on to one of the sharks and egged on the other to chase after him and they went straight to the two transformers.

"You ready, bro?"

"You bet." He said, aiming their blasters at the two sharks who charged at them after seeing them. Billy saw them in time and jumped off as the two transformers nearly got blasted as the blasters went off and hit the sharks inside the mouth. The sharks began to short circuit and turned off to sink to the bottom of the lake. Blurr and Carlos just managed to get into the tower to see the sharks sinking and that only left freeing Valerie and Fred.

"Blurr, it's locked." Carlos pointed out, pulling on the lock on the door.

"Move." He pulled out his blaster and shot the lock down and kicked the door open.

"Guys!" Valerie cheered, looking pleased to see her friends.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get you out!" Carlos called down as Blurr lowered a chain from a crane and once Fred took hold of it and Valerie, he pulled them up.

"You've got to hurry, Valerie." Fred gasped, relieved to get out of the water as Valerie nodded and got out of the castle and flew off.

Meanwhile at the party, Jetfire left the fake Valerie to talk to Hoist. Hoist and the others could tell something was wrong. Jetfire took a lot of time trying to get away from what they thought was Valerie, but they didn't understand.

"Are you alright, buddy? I thought you'd be happy to be with Valerie again."

"That's not Valerie." He pointed out as Hoist looked shocked. "The connection is different and I can't hear her thoughts. It can't be Valerie. I'm sure something happened to her after I left. I should've stayed with her."

"Jetfire." He turned to see Megatron looking very serious. "I see you've found Miss Smith. I'm happy for you."

"Yes." He said, but he couldn't be happy.

"Look." Megatron said, getting really serious now. "Alyss has been placing woman after woman in front of Cyclonus and I during the whole night so it would be good for all of us if you just announced already before Cyclonus decides to fire at will."

"He's kind of right, we had to cover up most of the damages to the base quickly before the party." Hoist pointed out as Jetfire sighed.

"Alright." He turned to see 'Valerie' standing nearby and he walked up to her. "Wheeljack, stop the music. I have an announcement." Wheeljack looked confused but did it anyways and everyone stared at Jetfire and Valerie. "As many of you know, Valerie Smith has been engaged to me since birth." As Jetfire spoke, the real Valerie flew to a window to hear what he was saying and tried to find an open window to stop him. "This is because Valerie is my sparkmate and I swear I will love her for all eternity."

"No Jetfire!" Valerie could feel her heart breaking as she saw this, but what was worse was the feeling of her energy being drained from her body. After Jetfire made his announcement, the door opened and people started screaming and ran away, letting Jetfire have a clear view of who entered the party; it was Sideways.

"What a nice speech, even though you could tell it wasn't really Valerie you still swore your love to." He sneered as Jetfire looked worried. He turned and gasped in horror as Starscream stood there wearing the pink dress the other Valerie wore.

"What have you done to Valerie?" Jetfire growled, pulling out his blaster.

"Nothing, but because of you little Valerie will die." He said, gesturing to the window so Jetfire could see a weakened swan fly away.

"Skydancer!" He ran out so he could transform and fly after her. Optimus and Astera, seeing all this looked to Hoist.

"You'd better follow him, and take the Mini-Cons for the Requiem Blaster with you."

"Right." Hoist nodded and he and the Mini-Cons drove in the direction Jetfire was heading. As for Jetfire, he could see Valerie, flying as hard and fast as she could, but he could tell she was running out of time and it didn't help that Sideways was mocking him in his processors.

_** {If you hurry, you may get a chance to be with her one last time.}**_ Sideways taunted as they made it back to the lake. But Valerie was so weak now that she landed on the shore and transformed back into a human, looking very pale. Billy and the others saw her, but couldn't run to her as Jetfire landed close by.

"Valerie!" He transformed back and held her in his arms. She looked really pale, like when he found her in the freezer. "I should have known. I'm so sorry, my Skydancer."

"Jetfire." He looked to see Valerie had opened her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes he loved so much.

"Yes, I'm right here. You're going to be okay." Jetfire whispered, trying to comfort her as well as himself.

"Jetfire, I'm really tired and numb." This scared Jetfire because she was crying, looking really scared but tired. "I guess this is what it feels to…"

"No, you're going to okay." Jetfire said for the both of them, holding her close. "I swore I'd love _you_ for all eternity."

"I know, I'm happy for that." She said with a small smile, reaching out to touch his face. He held her hand there, enjoying the feeling of comfort it gave. "I really love you, Jetfire." His optics widened as Valerie went limp in his arms and when he tried to look for a pulse or a heart beat he couldn't find one. He could feel an emptiness fill his spark as he picked her up to place her away from the water. She looked like she was sleeping as he placed her on the ground, but she wouldn't open her eyes or see the smile he loved. He messed up, he lost his precious Skydancer and it was his fault. She didn't deserve to die so young, not like this. His spark soon held sorrow and pain, but then turned to rage as he thought of the one who took his Valerie away from him.

"Damn it, you fragging virus! You're going to pay!"

"Nice to see you're taking this well." He turned to see Sideways, standing there with his servos crossed. Sideways just smirked as he saw the anger emanating from the shuttle mech.

"You can't let her die!" He growled, charging at him and pointed his blaster at him.

"That's a weak threat." Sideways mused, pushing the blaster away, only to have it get closer to his face.

"Save her! You're the only one who might be able to bring her back!" He growled, but this only amused Sideways. Jetfire didn't have time to react as he got blasted away from Sideways, as a psychotic gleam came over his optics.

"You'll have to kill me first." He hissed. Jetfire gasped as Sideways began to dissolve into the ground. He didn't know what to do until the ground began to shake and he noticed that one of the mountains surrounding the area started to move. He couldn't help but stare in shock as the mountain began to rise and the rock crumbled to reveal a giant transformer; a transformers that was known and feared.

"I was right. He is Unicron." He gasped as Unicron stared down at him. Unicron didn't have to shoot lasers or anything. He was so big he could crush Jetfire with his servos. It seems that even though Sideways had installed the chip that made transformers human sized, it affected Unicron since he was supposed to be extremely huge, being the size of the moon. Still, he was two times bigger than the average transformer and this made it really difficult to attack him with just his blaster and flying into the air only to be nearly swatted like a fly.

As Jetfire tried to do damage to Unicron, Hot Shot and the others moved to watch from a nearby hill; a mixture of shock and horror on their faces. Mainly because they didn't know how to help defeat Unicron and the fact that all this time Sideways could've just turned into Unicron and killed them all.

"What're we gonna do?" Fred cried, close to hysteria as he munched on what he thought would be his last bag of chips. (Seriously, where does he get his food?)

"We've gotta do something?" Carlos looked to his three transformer friends. "There's gotta be something we can do."

"Sorry, we used our last bit of power to take out those robot sharks earlier." Hot Shot pointed out.

"Wait, but Blurr hasn't run out." Billy pointed out as Blurr nodded.

"Yes, but I've only got one shot left."

"Hey guys, look." They looked to see Fred pointing to a white vehicle coming closer with three Mini-Cons following.

"They must be here to help Jetfire." Blurr pointed out as Billy sighed.

"We've got to lead him here, this is a clear spot for anything he needs to give to Jetfire." He turned to look to Hot Shot. "What are you orders?"

"What?"

"What are your orders?" Billy asked as Hot Shot looked shocked. This was the first time Billy ever asked for orders and looked so serious. But it made Hot Shot proud and nodded in approval.

"Alright, Sideswipe and I will take Billy and Carlos down to get that guy to the clearing over there." Hot Shot pointed to a clearing nearby where Hoist could get a clear shot of Jetfire. "Blurr, when we're ready Billy will stand on top of Sideswipe and you send the signal to Jetfire so he can get whatever he needs. Any questions?"

They shook their heads before Hot Shot and Sideswipe transformed and rode off with the two kids to Hoist. Hoist and the Mini-Cons needed this because they were having a hard time finding a clearing to give Jetfire the Requiem Blaster to beat Unicron.

"Damn, the one time I can use Cyclonus."

"Hey! Over here!" Hot Shot and Sideswipe drove beside Hoist and Carlos poked his head out of the window. "Follow us, we're here to help!"

"Right!"

So they drive off quickly, noticing above them that Jetfire wasn't firing as many shots from his blaster as he usually did and kept dodging the giant hands that were trying to squash him. They could only guess his blaster was running out of power and he was running out of time.

"You'd better hurry up." Hot Shot pointed out as they entered the clearing and Carlos instantly jumped out and stood on top of Sideswipe. "Get ready to throw whatever you need."

"Right." The Mini-Cons quickly combined into the Requiem Blaster and got ready to throw it as Blurr used his last bit of energy to shoot a signal near Jetfire. He didn't even know others were around him, granted that they ran for the hills as soon as Unicron began to form. But he quickly dismissed this as he saw Hoist with the Requiem Blaster, ready to throw at any moment. Needing to get closer to reach the blaster, Jetfire dove down and grabbed it just in time to turn and fire it right in Unicron's face, instantly killing him and his body fell with a loud, earth shattering thud.

"Well, that was easy. Break out the Energon shots!" Hot Shot announced, but Sideswipe shook his head. They all remember their friend who Jetfire was returning to. Still, even though he killed Unicron he hoped that when he returned Valerie would be up and ready to greet him. But when he returned, she was as lifeless as when he left her to fight. The crashing reality that she wouldn't return to him finally settled into his spark as he held the girl he loved tightly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you." He whispered to the body. "I love you, my Skydancer. I just wanted to keep you safe."

"Jetfire?" Jetfire couldn't help but stare as Valerie opened her eyes, looking very groggy before snapping out of it to look around her. "I thought…wasn't I dead? How am I alive?"

"I know, I'm just glad you're alive."

Jetfire covered her eyes and kissed her, but Valerie didn't mind and only blushed when it ended and looked at the ground. Of course, Jetfire brought Valerie back while Hoist led the others back since the mountain, which was Unicron was removed and they were able to leave at last.

Although, after everything Valerie went through, she was given a full bill of health and only needed a day of resting. Hot Shot, Blurr, and Sideswipe joined the other transformers at the base and Billy and Carlos became volunteers at the base. Oh, Fred is a volunteer too, but he mostly liked to be a food tester for the base cafeteria. Starscream was put on trial, but thanks to the lethal Energon inside of him and his explanation on why he was working for Sideways, he was sentence to community service at the base with Megatron. As for Unicron, his remains were sent into a black hole somewhere, but no one was sure which one. Anyway, a party was to be held for Valerie's return and this time, she wore a beautiful long white dress with blue see-through material for the sleeves and the hem of her dress and her necklace was returned to her. Her parents were extremely glad to see their daughter of course, and Astera nearly crushed Valerie in happiness at seeing her.

But the most memorable thing that happened at the party was Cyclonus. Alyss, that same day, got fired from her job as a Peace Ambassador after Astera and Optimus showed them the footage of what she really thought about the peace agreement and was publicly ashamed that after this was discussed with the Peace Ambassadors, someone from the media found out and it spread. The black haired woman tried to sneak out of the base when Cyclonus showed up and transformed, firing lasers at the former peace ambassador.

What really made this good was that he led her to where the party was and people could see her running for her life as Cyclonus laughed his head off. This was topped off by Wheeljack, acting as DJ for the party again, started playing 'Ding Dong the Witch is Dead', which soldiers and transformers tried to sing and laugh at the same time. Even some of the peace ambassadors were laughing and everyone was too busy to see Jetfire and Valerie sneak off together. Jetfire treasured his moment with Valerie as she sat next to him, her hand in his.

"Jetfire?"

"Yes?"

"You'll always be there for me, right?" She asked as Jetfire nodded.

"No matter what, I'll always keep you safe." Jetfire said as he helped her up. Valerie closed her eyes and Jetfire went to kiss her, which she happily agreed; feeling nothing worse could happen.

* * *

><p>Crystalmaiden: Okay Blair, what's got you mad at me?<p>

Blair: It's Unicron, it took a huge army to destroy him in Transformers Armada and you off him with the Requiem Blaster!

Anna: It's modeled after a fairytale, it's okay.

Crystalmaiden: Just think that the chip installed him him when he was Sideways also affected his powers. It did make him smaller than he originally was.

Blair: Okay, I'll let this one slide.

Anna: By the way, where is Alyss. She's one of your OC's too.

Crystalmaiden: Acutally... (They looked out a window to see Alyss running from Cyclonus who was still trying to shoot her but he was joined by Megatron, who was in his tank form) I think that explains everything. Well, hope you readers like this. I'll decided if I'll be working on the sequel but I might do it. Good Night Everybody!


End file.
